Affair
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Matthew is In a Relationship with Gilbert, Ludwig is in a Relationship with Feliciano. But when Matthew and Ludwig spend some time together they realize that they don't love who the are really with, but what happens when Gilbert finds out?


**Summary: Matthew Williams is In a Relationship with Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt is in a Relationship with Feliciano Vargas. But when Matthew and Ludwig spend some time together they realize that they don't love who the are really with, What happens after they figure that out?  
**

Gilbert had Left early one morning, Leaving Matthew alone in their bed. Without the extra warmth Matthew groned wrapping himself in the blankets. Finding none he sighed and stood from his bed and looked in his drawers for some boxers and a nice baggy pair of sweats. He placed them on before finding the tanktop Gilbert had thrown on the floor during their time last night. He pulled it over his chest still shiverring. He opened the door of his and Gilbert's room sighed. His bare feet padded down the hall towards the kitchen.

Ludwig had woken his Boyfriend remindng him that he had plans with his brother for the weekend. It took a while to get the lithe Italian out of bed, but with the promise of pasta the small man shot out of bed running towards the Kitchen to make his beloved meal. Ludwig sighed seeing the mess his lover had left in his kitchen along with the mess his brother had left. By the time Feliciano was ready to leave Ludwig was more than happy to be rid of him for the weekend if it meant a moment of quiet and a second to rest. Romano came to pick up Feliciano at around 9:30 and Feliciano kissed Ludwig goodbye (with protests from the older Italian).

Matthew watched as the Italians left and sighed, At least Ludwig got to see his lover leave. Gilbert always left without so much as a wave. Starting towards the kitchen again Matthew noticed the mess and sighed. Pulling the hairband from his wrist he pulled up his wavy shoulder length hair and grabbed a broom to clean the mess before he could start making his breakfast.

Ludwig Stood from his spot on the sofa about a half an hour after the Italians left and walked towards the kitchen to clean the mess, only to see Matthew on the floor scrubbing at some Pasta sauce that had fallen onto the ground. He sighed and walked towards the small Canadian.

"Matthew, Why are you cleaning? You know you don't need to." He said and Matthew jumped he hadn't even heard the German approche. He turned and blushed out of embarassment rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a nervous giggle.

"Well um I thought since I was cleaning up after Gilbert I might aw well clean the kitchen right?" The German shruged and grabbed the Mop that was lying in the corner of the room and began helping the smaller blond. After another half hour the kitchen was once again clean and Matthew stood a smile on his face as he put all the cleaning supplies away.

Ludwig's eyes were trained on the small Canadian. He was much more polite than Feliciano was and he cleaned up after everyone else and he was quiet, He would have loved to scoop him up and hold him but there was one problem, Matthew was Gilbert's which made him off limits.

Matthew let out a sigh and placed his hands in his pockets, why was it always so cold? Gilbert never seemed to notice but Matthew always felt cold. He was also getting tired of cleaning up after Gilbert everyday, it seemed that nowadays all he wanted Matthew for was sex (Which they had a lot of) but he didn't just want sex, he wanted to be held and kissed and cuddled. But with Gilbert that wasn't likely he never since they day they got together said that he loved Matthew. Seeing the way Ludwig was with Feliciano made him a bit jelious, He loved how Ludwig was clean kept and orginized like his older brother was not, how the German showed his Lover the attention he wanted without any protest.

He just loved Ludwig, he was strong and handsome and looked like he could protect him from anything. But he belonged to Feliciano.

Sighing Matthew walked back into the other room avoiding any glance from Ludwig and proceding to make and eat his breakfast. Ludwig looked at him a bit of concern forming in his eyes. He glanced at his own body and noticed the dark bruses on his arms and inwardly sighed. He knew what they were from and finished his breakfast. He stood placing his dishes in the sink. He would wash them later. He started up the stairs but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned towards the hand and saw Ludwig looking at, not his eyes but the bruses.

"Is there something wrong Ludwig?" he asked innocently tilting his head to the side. Ludwig blushed and released him.

"N-No I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, go on I'll be down here." he said and turned. Matthew sighed trying to calm his heartbeat. He continued and trudged up the stairs, grabbing towles out of the cabinit by the bathroom door. He stepped into the bathroom starting the water and undressing to assess what other bruses his boyfriend had left him with. He always grabbed to hard sure it felt good at the time but in the morning it hurt.

He sighed seeing the dark purple marks on his arms and hips, not to mention a nice red mark on his neck.

"Well guess its another good day to wear long sleeves eh?" he grumbled before stepping into the shower letting the hot water unknot his nerves.

Ludwig sighed and sat on the couch, his mind wandering back to the bruses on Matthew's arms. His brother was too rough with the cute little canadian and it made Ludwig mad. Feliciano was so much more demanding than Matthew, it made him wonder why They weren't together him and Matthew he would treat the other so much better than his brother!

To hell with Feliciano and Gilbert! He would have Matthew!

But not by force no. His brother seemed to 'take him' by force all the time from the sounds he heard the Canadian make often, not the sounds of pleasure and the cries of bliss but more like the cries of pain. He growled and looked at the television that he wasn't watching and listened for the sound of the Canadian exiting the bathroom. When he heard it he looked in the direction noticing more bruses on him. He sighed and waited for the smaller male to enter the room again.

Matthew looked for a long sleeved shirt and when he found on, a White turtleneck, he pulled it over his head making sure to cover the redmark and the bruses on his hips and arms, then grabbed a hockey jersey and pulling it over the other shirt. He exited his room and walked into the kitchen to finish the dishes. He was too busy to notice Ludwig walking up behind him and wrapping long muscular arms gentily around his small shoulders. He jumped and blushed looking at his _Lover's _brother.

"C-can I help you Lu-Ludwig?" he asked and the taller man rested his head on Matthew's shoulder.

"Are you happy with my bruder?" It was a simple enough question, yes or no, but Matthew didn't know the answer. He loved Gilbert when he was being sweet and kind but those times were now few and far between. Now he was rude, Drunk and Rough!

"Matthew looked up at Ludwig and without answering his intended question he asked it back "Are you happy with Feliciano?" Still a simple question but he could not answer it either. He loved Feliciano when he was cute and innocent which now didn't happen much, Now he was demanding and annoying.

They may have belonged to another person but they were ment to be with another.

"Your arms and hips they are brused, Mein bruder did that to you. I don't like it Matthew." The smaller male blushed and looked away. He hadn't notice anything wrong with Feliciano so Ludwig must have been kinder to the small Italian than Gilbert was with him and that made him want to breakdown right there, all the times that Gilbert had come home drunk and fucked him dry, it was hard to stay with someone like that.

"H-he doesn't mean it" he said lying, of course he ment it he wanted to leave marks wherever he could so that everyone knew Matthew was his.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me Matthew!" he growled but then regreted it, the small Canadian flinched looking just about redy to cry. "I'm sorry don't cry I didn't mean to sound so harsh" He said placing his hand against Matthew's face. Matthew purred softly melting in the unfermillian warmth, that was new Gilbert was always so cold but Ludwig was so warm.

Ludwig smiled and pulled Matthew close to him, "we can be together and Bruder und Italian would never have to know." he whispered and Matthew shivered but nodded. He wanted to be loved and the warmth coming from Ludwig was telling him yes. Ludwig smiled and gentily kissed the Canadian who kissed back.

It was 6:00 and Gilbert wasn't due home for another 2 hours. Ludwig and Matthew were on the couch the canadian straddling the german a blush painting his face hips grinding together, not a care in the world, that is until the door opened and an angry growl was heard. Matthew immedatly looked up too see his boyfriend glaring at him and Ludwig, Gilbert walked over to them and ripped Matthew away pulling a screaming Canadian up the stairs to their room and slaming the door shut before pressing Matthew against the door.

"Am I not good enough for you huh? Gotta go Fuck My Brother. Damned little WHORE!" he yelled slapping the Canadian in the face causing even more tears to fall from his eyes. Ludwig was on the other side of the door yelling and banging on it. While on the other side Matthew was taking the brunt of all the Prussian's anger. until he passes out from a final punch in his stomach, Gilbert pushed him to the side and walked out the door past his brother and down the stairs grabbing his keys and slamming the door shut. Ludwig grabbed the smaller male and craddled him close.

Gilbert was mad and he had to Keep Matthew safe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: So this was just a pilot as I should call it. tell me how it was and if I should keep it going. **

**Flames will be used in the Allies campfire to make s'mores.**


End file.
